1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to vermin traps, and more specifically to those employing a vacuum.
2. Description of Related Art
Today's bug-sucking traps are hand-held and an operator must actively pursue each bug. This is impractical in situations where there may be thousands of bugs. Since the devices are hand-held, their storage capacity of trapped bugs is very limited and the maximum vermin size is also limited significantly. Another drawback is that bugs typically flee when pursued.